Untitled
by another random writer
Summary: cowritten by iwriteokstories, a story about two friends who land n the village hidden in the leaves! Rated T for cussing .What we cant help it!
1. Chapter 1

Untitled By another random writer & co-written by iwriteokstories!  
"So what's our trip for today Nat, on your so speical bitrhday"  
My best friend Sophia said sarcastically. It was Natallie's 12th b-day and she was with her friend Sophia. Natallie had dark brown short hair, brown eyes and a firey attitude. Sophia had long slightly lighter brown hair, brown eyes and basically was Natallie's total opposite.  
"Hum, let me think, i know! Let's go to the path! THE PATH OF EVILNESS!" Natallie said, extremly hyper. "... Natallie don't do that, that's my job"  
"Oh, and just 'cause it's my birthday doesn't mean that we aren't going to do anything spiecal"  
"Whatever"  
"Hey that's my job"  
The sun was beginning to set and me and my friend were anxious to go to the path. the path was a...well a path by a small dairy. Nothing but a simply dirt road and streches for what seems like a mile but is not even close (Yeah, we're lazy). People had attempted to build houses there, but the first day of construction something creepy happened and they chickened out. So now it's just a place where people dump their old furniture and where trucks get stuck in the potholes.  
My friend and I were almost there, peddling fast on our craptastic bikes. Sophia's seat we destroyed and I have to use my feet as brakes. We bounced and jolted on the dirt road, and after what seemed like forever, Sophia stopped and squinted at the sun. I put my foot down and stopped.  
"What are you doing"  
"Trying to figure out how much time we have left until we won't be able to see past our noses"  
"Oh. Whatever." 

"I'm thinking about 45 minutes"  
"Okay. That gives us time. Are you sure"  
"yup"  
The path got rockier and rockier as our supossive 'all terrain' bikes.  
five minutes later, the sun setted and we couldn't see anything.  
"You idiot! We're going to get our butts skinned if we aren't at home in 2 seconds!" I shouted.  
"Well SORRY! Gawd"  
"Damn you! --' "  
The night got darker and darker and the holes seemed to get bigger and bigger.  
"Hey Natallie, What's that? It looks like a dead cow or something"  
"It looks like your boyfriend"  
"Why you!" Sophia let go of the handlebar and shook her fist at me. She fell off and crashed into me which cause us to fall into the dark thing in the road, which happened to be a hole the size of a car!

DUM DUM DUM!  
Yeah, chapter's will be short.  
Natallie: Ya know, we should co-write more often.  
Sophia: Yeah.  
(Shake hands)  
Sophia: This is Sophia Natallie: And this is Natallie Signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Sophia: Wah i don't wanna write!

Natallie: Too bad

Sophia: TT

* * *

In a forest near konoha.Team eight was out in the forest either training observing or just messing around.  
HInata, Shino, and Kiba, had no idea what was going to happen to them next.  
Meanwhile, up in the sky ABOVE this peaceful litte village.  
"AHHHH! WTF!" I screamed. (remeber, this is Natallie's pov)  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sophia said, doing summersaults in mid-air.  
And then, BAM! Sophia belly-flopped onto the icy-cold lake which Hinata was staring across of.  
Back with team 8.  
"Huh?" HInata heard the two friends screaming bloody murder. HInata stood up and ran to Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino who were practicing their aim at dolls that looked just like Gaara (DON'T KILL ME FANGIRLS)  
"Kiba, Shino!" Hinata huffed.  
"Hinata, what's wrong"  
"Two girls, were screaming and I think they are in trouble"  
"Arf!" Akamaru said.  
"You think?" Shino said.  
Hinata nodded.  
Suddenly Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and ran barking towards the lake.  
"Akamaru!" Kiba and the rest of team 8 followed Akamaru towards the lake.  
Cough cough Sophis climbed out of the the cold water. She was choking on something! cough cough She coughed up a fish.  
"EW! This takes my hate of seafood even farther! Stupid fish!" She threw the fish back into the lake.  
"Natallie! Where are you"  
"Above you!" Sophia looked up and saw me there, hanging in a tree. Sophia burst out in laughter. "You're a monkey! Yay"  
"Shutup and help me get down"  
"Ya know, for a monkey, you sure can't climb"  
"Um, are you stuck?" It was the quiet voice of Hinata.  
"Yeah, I can't get down"  
"We could probably help," She said.  
I swung my leg over one of the branches attempting to get down. CRACK! (not the smoking kind!) CRACK! "Natallie, the branch is breaking"  
"Ah! Help"  
Kiba came with Shino behind him.  
CRACKKKK! The branch gave way with me with it and i fell.  
"What the...?" BAM! Natallie landed right on Shino.  
"Ugh, get off me!" He pushed her off.  
"Hey you jerk I sorry I-" I stopped talking, because i realized it was my anime crush, SHINO! WEEEEEE!  
"SHINO"  
"Yes"  
I stared at team 8, looked at Sophia then said "Goodbye!" and fainted.

* * *

Natallie: YAYYYYY! You should write books! You could make millions!  
Sophia: Yeah!  
Natallie: And then you could buy me a car!  
Sophia: Y- wait, what  
Natallie: Oh nothing, nothing at all! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sophia: Since this is the third chapie, we're changing to third person!  
Natallie: And we got a reviewer Sophia: And she/he wants us to update! YAY!  
Natallie: ...bored   
Natallie awoke to people staring at her.  
"Ah!" She yelled and rolled off the log that they had layed her on.  
"You okay?" Kiba asked her.  
"Ow. Yeah, i'm ok, by not exactly what I'd lke to wake up too"  
"Ah! Natallie i can't believe we're in the the leaf village! If team 8 is here that must mean team 7 is here and if team 7 is here than kakashi is here yay i can't end my sentences that's how happy i am! "  
"...Wha?" The all questioned them.  
Sophia blushed. "He he"  
"You're... not from leaf?" Hinata asked.  
"Um no, we are... travelers..." Natallie said.  
Shino extended his hand to Natallie so she could get off the ground. She tried to refrain from mauling him- (Natallie: You're evil! Sophia: i know) as she was pulled up from the ground. She dusted herself off and said," Someone remind me what happened again. I feel like I fell out of a tree"  
"You DID!" "I wasn't talking to you SOPHIA"  
"But now you are NATALLIE"  
"Shutup, SOPHIA"  
"Bite me, NATALLIE"  
The two friends glared at each other and walked opposite directions.  
"Wait, where are you going?" Kiba asked.  
"Arf"  
"To mend my thoughts!" Natallie said.  
"to practice voo-doo on my Natallie like doll"  
They both stormed of.  
"That stupid Natallie! I always try to be happy, and funny, but she's always such a pushover! UHHH! Oh well, maybe I'll find Kakashi?" She didn't know where she was going but comtinued walking in the directions of the woods.  
"Uhh! Damn Sophia! She's so annoying sometimes! And she cracks the crappiest jokes! Erg"  
She sat down by the lake and wrapped her arms around her cold arms. Then Natallie picked up a flower.  
"He loves me!" She plicked a petal off.  
"He loves me not"  
"He loves me"  
"Loves me not"  
"He loves me"  
Natallie sighed as she started to daydream.  
Sophia was aimlessly wandering around, going through many thoughts and trying to find team 7 so she can finally meet her anime crush Kakashi!  
"Damn it! Where the fuck are they"  
After endless silence, Hinata spoke and said, "Do you think we should go get th-them"  
"We should leave them alone for a while. Let them figure their own problems out." Shino replied.  
HInata nodded as silence took over again. 'I wonder what village they are from...?' Kiba thought.  
'Arf!' Also aimlessly walking around Natallie tryed not to run into trees like an idiot or tripping into bushes as she kept processing through her mind what had happened. "Oh my gawd. This isn't real!" Nat breathed trying to remain calm but failing terribly. Natallie knocked into a tree. "Ow..." But as soon as she saw the east gates into the hidden leaf village she shutup.  
and WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Natallie: No we's Sophia: Maybe little we? Natallie: No Sophia: why no we?  
Natallie: I'd rather say holy ramen noodles.  
Sophia: Ok...WEWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Natallie: --' 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**note:i have a message to deliver to anyone who reads this...all you flamers can beeeeeeeeep..and beeeeeep!!!! the rest of you who read this story..it is indanger of being deleted. if you would like me to continue this story plz send me a personal message...it would help...**

**anyways here chapter four...me and iwriteokstories have made the outline of this chapter but I'm typing it on the computer so it wont sound to good since I'm a terrible writer with good ideas...it really sucks.**

**So anyways...sry for the damn grammer!!!!! OK I'M DOING WHAT I BEEPIN CAN!!!! I'M DRIVING MYSELF INSANE HERE!!!!screams**

**disclamer:I dont own Naruto...if I did...well I don't have a clue what I would do...**

Natallie gawked as she saw the gates of the great Hidden Leaf Village. They were about yay high and yay wide and just...amazing. Though still in shock Natallie managed to take a step forward and looked up and down the gates.

"Holy.Fudge.Crackers." Was all Natallie could choke out.(An;I actually find this funny.XD)

She fell backwards, her mouth still wide open from shock. A small gust with a tumble weed flew by infront of her like in a cartoon or something. Still laying there on the

ground, Natallie felt footsteps coming up close to her. It was guard that kept watch that noticed her on the ground, walking up the guard looked down and stared at her. Natallie was still laying there in the same position she had fallen in, her mouth still open. You would think a bug or something would decide to fly in...well thats not exactly what happened.

The guard kept staring at her for a while. Then, a bug randomly poped out of nowhere and out of curiosoty wanted to "experiment" the fact that he might be able to go through the gaurd. Though it unknowingly crashed into the guard at full force for no possible reason and fell into Natallie's mouth. 5 seconds later Natallie realized what just happened. Quickly putting her out of her trance she sat up and gagged out the bug.

"ew!!! I like bugs but no for lunch!!!"

The guard just stared and stared at her like some mindless zombie, or was he...just kidding.

"Now where was I...oh yeah." Natallie went back to the trance she was just put out of by a curious bug. The guard poked her with his foot to see her reaction...nope..nothing. This was going to take awhile.

In the mean time, Sophia was walking around aimlessly...again! Searching around every bush was exausting...well it should be...but not for Sophia. She was to anxious to be tired. Why you may ask...well...who knows. Lets all take a step inside her brain for a moment shall we. Sophia stopped as she heard something somewhere say: lets all take a step inside her brain for a moment shall we; she didn't bother to ponder about it and just shrugged it off.

Here we are in Sophia's thoughts now lets see, hmmm...no..wrong corner...ahh here we are. This is what they read:" If team 8 is out here then team 7 should be out here!!! And if team 7 is out here then Kakashi will be out here!!! KAKASHI!!!! YAY!!!!".Now that we know what she's thinking, we shouldn't have much of problem understanding what she is doing.

"Must find them ahhhh!!!!!" Sophia yelled.

With that said, Sophia continued her search.

**Yay I'm done!!! I have to say it didn't tur out as bad as I expected. me anyways...if your not as evil as i am you would move your mouse over to the go button along with selecting submit review! NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Tis me Natallie signing out...and going off to eat candy colected 3 days ago!**


End file.
